supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature (The Great Return)
Nature is the first thing created by Primordial Beings as well as the first thing created ever, he is also necessary for the life of the Primordial Beasts . Biography Nature is created by all Primordials shortly after Destruction's birth . His existence allowed God to create the Primordial Beasts . When Erebus corrupt them, Nature is dissapointed, he says to his father about the corruption . Nature rebels against God when he learn his father will seal the Primordial Beasts to reduce the corruption because Nature know it will not work . Nature binds Death to force the Horseman to free the Primordial Beasts, Chaos creates a coffin to seal Death . To spy Nature, Destruction concealed his true nature and joined him as Rack Ham, a human who gain immortality . Personnality Nature is a clever and cunning man who loved his fathers and his siblings, he really cares about the three other Horsemen (At the first, there wasn't Pestilence, the three original Horsemen are, in order, Famine, War and Conquest), he is really happy with the fact his existance allowed God to create his brothers, he hates uselessness and disorder more than all. With time, he grew to hate humanity and considers himself and his followers as the cure for the disease that is mankind, this point of view is highly contagious and has already reached most of Nature's followers, he shows high level of care towards the Apostles, however, he seems to consider Yaldabaoth as a failure and Archons as useless. Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Nature can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Nature is stronger than anything other of his father and uncles. ** Super Speed : Nature can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Nature don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Nature is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Nature is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything and learns abilities from his uncles themselves . ** Precognition :Nature can see the future, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Nature Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will the essence of nature . *** Nature Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced by his concept . *** '''Elementumkinesis : He can manipulate all elements (ice, fire, thunder...) ** Creation/Corruption/Destruction : He can create, corrupt and destroy anything other than the Primordial Beings, he can corrupt irreversibly thanks to Erebus . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Nature is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Nature can be heavily hurted and killed only by the Primordial Beings . * Shards : The Shards can heavily hurt him, two Shards can overwhelm him but it will not be an easy fight . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can moderatly hurt him, two Demiurges can equal him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can slightly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt Nature. * Archangel Blades : They can very slightly hurt Nature . Other * ''Seals made by Primordial Beings' ': Nature can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species